1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to firearms and more particularly to a new device wherein the applied trigger finger force is being multiplied to reduce firearms trigger pull weight.
2. Description of Prior Art
Originally, automatic firearms such as a John Browning 1911 series, modified and improved versions are being supplied with a standard trigger that are made of rigid single or integral piece trigger bar assembly having a sliding or linear straight pull action when depressed upon firing.
In target shooting competitions and for other special use, firearms are mostly being altered or adjusted to reduce the trigger pull weight by narrowing the engagements between the hammer sear and sear as well as adjustments to springs and other related parts to increase accuracy. The standard integral piece trigger is often replaced with after market light weight trigger bars which minimizes vibration momentum that causes premature hammer fall or hammer follow also of integral piece.
Thereafter, inventors and designers have created types of triggers that are made of light weight materials such as a titanium bow attached with a carbon fiber trigger shoe to minimize vibration momentum and a pivoting trigger in a way to reduce the trigger pull weight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,155 to Jones which discloses a leverage to reduce the felt trigger pull weigh, however, the line of resisting load or force from the stirrup position is so arranged being in-line with the trigger finger will eventually minimizes leverage advantage and also requires drilling hole on the firearms. Nevertheless, all the triggers heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages.
(a) The prior arts single piece triggers are mow made of different combination of lightweight materials but still do not reduce trigger pull weight. PA1 (b) The prior art pivoting trigger device is obviously disadvantageous since the basic straight pull is being altered into a pivoting trigger pull action and produces inconsistent trigger pull weight each time the trigger finger depresses the pivot trigger set closer or farther away from the pivot pin. PA1 (c). The prior art pivoting trigger device is also highly disadvantageous since it discloses the need for drilling and threading of hole on firearms upon installation. PA1 (d) The prior art pivoting trigger device discloses a fixed stirrup post which requires trim cutting for obtaining correct contact between the sear, stirrup and the pivoting trigger by trial and error method and requires full disassembly and assembly every slight cutting until a correct trigger play is achieved which is a very laborious, lengthy and tiresome process for a slight adjustments and requires to be replaced if it is overly cut and can be done in a gun shop only. PA1 (e) The prior art pivoting trigger device is highly disadvantageous since it can be rendered inoperable if either hammer or sear is being replaced which would require a new stirrup post and repeat of the tedious and lengthy adjustments process. PA1 (f) The prior art pivoting trigger device is obviously highly disadvantageous since the trigger finger must be preferably positioned towards the outer end of trigger and opposite from the pivot pin to achieved a lighter trigger pull weight which is a difficult move to achieved especially in speed shooting which gives no time for repositioning of the trigger finger. PA1 (f) The prior art pivoting trigger device is obviously highly disadvantageous since the middle portion on the pivoting trigger requires to be undercut to allow the trigger finger be in contact at the lower portion of the trigger to attain leverage and still with minimum result. PA1 (a) to provide a trigger device for firearm that can be provided with a combination of rotational and straight pull acting leverages being equipped with trigger enclosure which changes from axial to linear straight pull action to maintain firearms basic straight pull action and the leverage will substantially increase the applied finger force that will greatly reduce firearm trigger pull weight. PA1 (b) to provide a trigger enclosure for the trigger device equipped having bearing surfaces that provide as enclosure for the link and the secondary enclosure and when assembled will form as a module that allows easy assembly on firearms. PA1 (c) to provide a trigger enclosure for the trigger device supplied with spacer guide recess used as an entry for overlapping with the trigger spacer and being equipped with right and left integral catches that are extending sideways to provide a self anchoring capability and to eliminate firearm alterations upon installation of the trigger device. PA1 (d) to provide a enclosure for the trigger device with the rear bottom portion is being supplied with an arced recess used as an entry for the magazine release-button, as a stopper and also as a torque thrust support for the link while allowing the magazine release button perform its basic function to slide in and out when depressed. PA1 (e) to provide a trigger device comprising a secondary enclosure having the top and bottom bearing surfaces are utilized as an advancing global pivot point support that will allow the secondary enclosure obtain a straight pull action. PA1 (f) to provide a spacer for the trigger device that are made of various inside opening width to allow use of a standard capacity or high capacity firearms magazines and can be made of different types of lightweight, non-corrosive and high strength materials. PA1 (g) to provide a spacer for the trigger device preferably with the forward top section is being provided with recess to allow spacer to slide and overlaps inside the spacer recess of the enclosure just bellow the catches to allow the spacer to set fully forward to its proper position as required and also will allow the catches of the enclosure to anchor fully forward against the receiver. PA1 (h) to provide a trigger device comprises a spacer that is movable independently and the front end is being provided with a nose thrust for engagement against a link and also the height of the nose thrust can be varied that will convert the trigger pull weight and length from start to fire. PA1 (i) to provide a with enclosure for the trigger device that can be provided with a primary rotational link and a secondary enclosure supplied with pre-load screw for converting to straight trigger pull action and allows consistent minimum trigger pull weight conversion. PA1 (j) to provide a trigger device that can be provided with either a rotational trigger pull or a straight pull actions to provide options for shooters with varied shooting styles and preference. PA1 (k) to provide an enclosure for the trigger device supplied with rotational link that can be arrange in an upward position and also the corresponding pre-load screw is moved above of the secondary enclosure so that when shooting hand is gripping the firearm to its highest arc support the trigger finger will naturally align with the pre-load screw. PA1 (l) to provide a enclosure for the trigger device with the button stopper recess can be equipped with replaceable spacer to obtain proper fit with the magazine release button which when used on another firearm other where it was first fitted. PA1 (m) to provide a enclosure for the trigger device with the front section can be cut with an arced shape to increase finger backward movement and prevent obstruction when depressing the secondary enclosure upon firing. PA1 (o) to provide a enclosure for the trigger device provided with link holes and pins that are arranged in a way when the enclosure is inserted fully into trigger tunnel on firearm the pivot holes and pins will be covered by the frame itself which eliminates use of additional pin retainer. PA1 (p) to provide a trigger plate for the device with the width that is being reduced to allow fitting inside the open space on the trigger block and firearm and to obtain with more precise finger point contact feel against the secondary enclosure for the trigger device having sufficient width for sliding inside the bearing surfaces of the main enclosure and firearm receiver. PA1 (q) to provide a secondary enclosure for trigger device with the forward portion can be provided with an arced shaped finger recess to provide option of obtaining maximum surface contact area between the trigger finger and trigger plate. PA1 (r) to provide a secondary enclosure for the trigger device being equipped with adjustable trigger pre-load screw that is being set to engaged on the outermost end section of the link to produce maximum torque leverage and at the same time is set to function as a point contact synchronizer so that wherever finger touches and sets on the secondary enclosure regardless if it is set higher or lower the force of the trigger finger will be shifted into the pre-load screw and directly into the outermost end of the link obtaining consistent maximum leverage length which produces a high torque at all times. PA1 (s) to provide a secondary enclosure for the trigger device being equipped with adjustable pre-load screw to allow use of new or modified hammer or sear, provide easy and fast adjustments, attain shooters preferred trigger take-up, saving time and costs for new sets of hammer or sear. PA1 (t) to provide a secondary enclosure for the trigger device being equipped with trigger stopper screw that limits secondary enclosure backward over-travel movement after hammer break off to minimize muzzle jerking and improved accuracy. PA1 (u) to provide a spacer and enclosure for trigger device that can be made of light weight materials such as titanium, aircraft aluminum, plastic composite and other advanced lightweight high strength materials to achieved best trigger performance. PA1 (v) to provide a secondary enclosure for the trigger device being equipped with right and left retaining slots that can be disposed preferably on the upper stabilizer bar and which utilizes the link pin as retainer for the secondary enclosure. PA1 (w) to provide with trigger device which when the trigger elements are assembled inside the enclosure will transformed block into module to allow easy and fast installation and removal on firearms.